


Burger King

by Kaipiroska



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Burger King - Freeform, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fast Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipiroska/pseuds/Kaipiroska
Summary: The gang goes to Burger King.





	Burger King

 

The team was heading back to the camp after a little scout mission in the unexplored lands of Nilf. The team wasn’t the usual one since Summoner wanted to train other heroes besides the usual ones (and Soren threatened Kiran to blow him off the next bridge they would come across if he didn’t let Ike rest). The mission had been a success, but the return from the camp proved to be a harder challenge, since the wind blew against them, slowing them down. 

“We tired as a horse after a run through the canyon. “ Athena said shielding her face from the snow.

 **“You display quite a peculiar swordsmanship, lady Athena.”** Said the Black Knight, the echo of his voice revealing a hint of curiosity rather than the usual deadpan tone.

“We thank you, Back Knight.” Said Athena with the ghost of a smile on her face.

“ **Black Knight.”** The jet black general remarked for the sixth time the day. Athena really had mishearing problem.

“Regardless, I believe we should head back.” Said Reinhard still on his trusted horse. “This mission has left me quite hungry if I am honest.”

“No need to be angered, sir Reinharth.” Said Athena. “You’ll see that vhen we’ll head back there’s gonna be quite a dinner vaiting for us.”  Reinhard didn’t feel the need to correct  Athena, so he simply remained silent.  That statement was most likely false since they were now in Nilf and not at the Castle. If they were lucky, they would have eaten soup. The past few meals at the camp have been quite dreary, mostly because Celica and Alm had the shift at the dining hall. Reinhard was pretty sure that if Owen found another bit of raw flour on her plate she would have snapped and unleashed archthunder on the poor Royals of Valentia.

“Come up guys, you’re slowing us!” said Inigo, walking alongside the summoner up ahead. Due to his wardrobe, Inigo was the one who was suffering the cold the most and wanted to head back to the camp as soon as possible.

“Man, they sure know how to take their sweet time.” The dancer said facing Kiran.

“Aw come on Inigo, I’m sure that this cold will raise your defense a bit. Or will give you a cold.” Said nonchalantly Kiran.

Inigo turned to see the group catching up when suddenly notice Kiran stopping.  

“Kiran what’s—“ Inigo didn’t have the time to finish asking that Kiran pointed his finger at a strange light in front of them. Quite in the distance, a strange circle of blue light floated above the ground.

“Vhat is that?”  asked Athena, catching up to the group with the others.

“It’s…a portal. Like the ones I use to summon heroes or travel to worlds.” Said Kiran.

“Odd.” Commented Reinhard.

“ **What should we do?”** said the Black Knight.

“Imma go and check.” Said Kiran.

The summoner walked casually towards the portal despite the concerns of his teammates. Reinhard was already rushing towards him to stop him when the summoner jumped into the portal, making everyone gasp.

After a bunch of seconds, the head of the summoner pooped up, making everyone jump

“Fellas, you ain’t gonna believe where this portal heads to. Now, answer me this: who wants to go to Burger King?” said Kiran with a smile running across his face.

“Burger what?” the team said unanimously.

The music of the radio echoed in the fast food, while on the table near the door the team was eating.

“Have to zay, this food is quite strange.”  Athena took a big chop of his burger.  “Yet, we find the cis borger quite enjoyable.” She took another bite with enjoyment.

“Uhm. Have to agree on that.” Reinhard added while taking a bite of his French fries. “These sticks look like little thunders.” He added with a chuckle. He frowned when Inigo leaned and took a few his fries and nodded in agreement.

“Salty little thunders!” the dancer added.

“You have your own fries, Inigo.” Commented Reinhard,  staring at him.

“I just took a little bite! Must be Lucina’s influence, she always takes off bites of other people’s food.”

“Sharing food is common practice back home. Help bounds grow stronger!” Said Athena while chewing. Reinhard cringed while he wiped his mouth with his towel.

“Besides, the music here is…fascinating!” Inigo tapped his index on the table following the rhythm.

“Vhat music?” Athena asked looking around. “All we hear is mumble.”

 **“Have to say. The world from where the summoner comes from is…alienating.”** Commented the Black Knight, somehow with his burger half eaten.

“You zeem to like it.” Smiled Athena.

Black knight let out a grunt while he drank his soda and adjusted the paper crown on his helmet.

The place was desert, with not a soul around. Lucky for them, the portal led to a drive-in burger king in the middle of nowhere. Kiran was glad for that since he just had to say to the staff that they were returning from a comic con. Sure the horse was strange, but the cashier either didn’t notice it or didn’t care.

However, the payment in gold coins was a little harder to explain. When the manager didn’t believe it was real gold and threatened to call the police, Kiran knew it was time to leave.

“TEAM! PAYMENT FAILED! RETREAT!” he shouted running towards the exit, followed shortly by the others.

The only one left behind was Black Knight, that just finished his burger. The staff, despite the anger for what they thought was a stolen meal, were not thrilled to engage with the knight.  real or fake costume,  he was still an impotent figure. The general rose up from his seat and addressed the staff with a bow after he finished his hamburger.

**“Thank you for the meal.”**

With that said, he simply turned around and headed to the exit. Exiting from the portal, he found the team waiting for him, still painting for the run, the icy wind still blowing.

“Ah *pant* good!” said Kiran. “We can go now then.”

Almost on cue, the portal behind them closed.  There were many questions that rose from what just happened, but Kiran shrugged it off as simply “the universe trying to not screw him up for once”.

“Have to say, for what little glimpse of your world that place was, it was rather…astonishing!” commented Inigo.

“Indeed. Shame your world lacks magic” added Reinhard.

“We should head back, the others will probably be worried about our disappearance.” Spoke Athena.

“ **Agreed** ”

“Hold on, Black Knight, you still have the paper crown on your head, let me take it off.” Said Kiran approaching the armored knight, only to be stopped when he raised his hand.

 **“If you allow me, the crown stays**.” Said the Black Knight.

“Ok, only if you allow me to call you BK from now on.” Said Kiran with a wicked smile.

Black Knight fell silent for a moment.

“ **Very well.”**

The team headed back to the castle, asking Kiran questions about his world.

\---

Meanwhile, in the summoner's world, the staff of a desolate Burger King located in the middle of nowhere gave their resignation after a sudden burst in their wealth due to some weird group of cospalyers paying with a bag of real golden coins. 

 


End file.
